


A Solas

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Workplace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parrish/isaac</p><p>isaac es un ¨niño de la calle¨´ bueno... no tan niño, con un padre golpeador a huido de casa , el rubio pasa sus mañanas durmiendo, sus tardes entre risas ´´travesuras¨´ como colarse en la casa de scott sin q este lo note y cambiar todo de lugar para asustarlo , o espiando a stiles mientras se baña no es q a el le interese pero sabe q a derek si le gusta, y los amigos estan para eso ... <br/>en las noches, isaac trabaja, quizas no es el mejor trabajo pero le lleva pan a su boca y plata a sus volsillos y si ser camarero en un bar de mala muerte donde recibe mas toques de culo q propina es una mierda pero vale pena cuando ve al joven oficial parrish ahi cada noche despues de su turno en la comisaria jugando billar, bebiendo o con los dardos lo q sea q esa noche haga el rubio mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solas

**Author's Note:**

> Un promp de esteenwolf:kink meme 0.4 de un anónimo al cual conteste con ansias espero lo disfruten.

No se queja de como se dieron las cosas porque desde que tomo este ritmo de vida se siente libre, nada de lo que hace esta mal hecho y no sentir la agresión sobre su persona cada vez que entra a su casa es un alivio demasiado grande.

 

Debería terminar la escuela pero lo mas probable es que le pregunten donde esta viviendo, con quien y quien le mantiene, pero decir que trabaja todas las noches en un bar mas viejo que la indecencia y que es un antro de mala muerte, donde el olor a alcohol esta impregnado en los muebles no es alentador para ningún educador con su corta edad.

 

Apenas le alcanza para comer y pagarse una soda y unos chitos cuando sale con la manada, Scott lo invita a comer algunas veces, a veces se cuela en lo de Stiles quien siempre cena solo y le encanta hablar de todo mientras comen juntos, Derek de vez en cuando pregunta por el y puede disfrutar una pizza antes del trabajo porque le sorprendio con ella en plena puerta.

Pero ninguno pregunta donde esta durmiendo o adonde va cuando no esta con ellos, aveces una cantidad singular de preguntas-afirmaciones le da el indicio de que Scott piensa que vive con Derek, otras que es Scott quien le cuida según Derek, y Stiles no dice mucho solo sabe que esta vagando y se ducha en su casa, como que teme que se quede demasiado en lo de Argent por lo de Alison aunque sabe disimularlo.

Pero luego de dos semanas con el había desaparecido dejándole las llaves del departamento y todo lo que había en el solo que el no puede poner un pie dentro de ese lugar sin que los recuerdos le duelan.

 

Por eso opto por su pequeño refugio no lejos de Scott y no tanto de Derek, justo en el medio donde una serie de fabricas abandonadas están cayéndose a pedazos, solía ir allí cuando escapaba de su padre y conocía bien el lugar, las enormes vigas de hierro sobre el techo, las columnas de concreto gigantes y los ventanales rotos dan una espacio demasiado amplio a su vista.

 

Alli puede correr, entrenar y vivir tranquilo, mas que nada habita una vieja oficina en la cima de la fabrica, rodeado por vigas de maderas avejentadas, los vidrios que lo separan del resto de la construcción al menos aun están enteros y el frio no se cuela demasiado.

 

aunque su propia temperatura es mas que suficiente para dormir tranquilo fuera el clima que fuere afuera.

 

Pero se ha adaptado dentro de lo posible, su horario de trabajo es corto por lo que su paga es mínima, entra a las nueve de la noche y esta sirviendo mesas hasta entradas las cuatro de la mañana,solo le dan cincuenta dolares por noche mas las propinas pero en realidad nadie en ese bar sabe lo que una propina es, por lo que recibe mas apretones en su glúteos por los borrachos de turno que algún dólar suelto.

 

El suspira cada vez que pasa, trata de mantener a raya sus instintos y sus garras, pero por suerte mas allá de eso le gusta ser camarero, le gustaría aprender a ser barman, poder trabajar en un club como ganar mas dinero, dinero de verdad para poder alquilar al menos un departamento, pero sacude la cabeza cuando el dueño le pone mas copas en su charola y lo envia a la mesa de Borishnicoff, el cliente habitual y el que a osado meter su dedo mas allá de lo que debería para tocar la entrada de su cuerpo.

 

Casi lo echan dos veces por culpa de ese tipo, por no dejarse manosear literalmente por completo, pero quien evito aquello fue Parrish, el oficial que trabaja para el padre de Stiles, el cual tampoco ha dicho nada de que el este allí a pesar de que sabe que es menor de 18 años y el cual siempre va luego de su turnos sin falta a jugar un pool con sus compañeros o solo.

 

Es una bocanada de aire limpio en ese lugar cuando le ve entrar por la puerta lo saluda con la mirada y le pide una cerveza con una botana, el siempre se apresura a servirle, es muy joven para lo que en su mente un policía es, pero Parrish abre la boca cuando le deja su botella y le pregunta como esta, y para el es mas que suficiente para sonrojarle decir que bien y que su jefe lo llame para que le de mas alcohol al pelado de Borishnicoff.

 

El apenas si puede verle jugar pool cuando va y viene toda la noche, o siquiera escuchar de que habla con su compañeros por mas que le llene de curiosidad, pero le ve marcharse a las dos de la mañana, para lo cual el trabajo se le hace aun mas tedioso por las siguientes horas.

Vuelve a su casa improvisada cansado... entra por la puerta de madera y antes de tirarse en el colchón de dos plazas que yace en el piso, mira a su alrededor, a través de las ventanas de la oficina, las cuales limpio para ver cualquier sospecha de intrusión, agudiza sus oídos y solo lo hace por los minutos que le toma sacarse las zapatillas, la chamarra y aflojarse el primer botón del jeans.

 

Se deja caer sobre la superficie, el colchón es nuevo al menos y lo disfruta, no tiene sabanas pero puede que le pida una a Melissa si se anima. Piensa unos segundo en que sus amigos están por despertarse en unas horas, tomaran sus mochilas, las cosas de la clase del día y correr hacia la escuela.

El piensa todos los días en lo mismo, se pregunta si volverá a ello alguna vez, pero el solo hecho de tanto silencio a su alrededor, de que lo único que tiene es la silla sin ruedas de mas de setenta años frente a el donde deja su ropa apilada y nada mas, le genera un vacío en el cuerpo.

Asi que se da vuelta en el colchón se abrasa as si mismo por las costillas y se encoje un poco intentando dormir lo mar rápido posible, porque sin dudas le duele saber que a pesar de que este muerto, a su padre no le importaba siquiera un poco antes de eso, pero saber que esta un una manada y que esta no se de cuenta de lo que pasa con el duele también.

Pero no puede siquiera culparlos, puesto que el no quiere hablar de el, ni de ese lugar donde duerme, ni de donde trabaja, y aun asi le sorprende pensar en como Parrish le mira cuando va al bar, porque no hay pena en ellos, ni preocuparon, ni siquiera puede sentir en su alrededor el característico aroma a desden por lo que el haga de su vida.

 

Le gusta, lo admite porque le mira con candidez, cree que mira a todo el mundo así, no solo a el, pero cuando le mira y le agrádese el puede estar un poco feliz.

Pero por suerte al dia siguiente no se acuerda de nada de eso, solo se despierta y la luz es inmensa a su alrededor debido a la altura en la que esta y la cantidad de huecos en el techo de la fabrica, casi llenándole el alma y el día de expectativas.

 

Su primera parada a es tomar un café con tres donas llenas de chocolate en la cafetería de la esquina de la casa de Derek, allí las donas son enormes y sinceramente mas baratas que en el resto del pueblo, pero esta vez se esconde detrás de una linea de gente que espera su café cuando ve a Derek caminando con Stiles fuera del departamento, el podría pensar mal o ser simplemente entusiasta de como van discutiendo mientras se suben al camaro, pero el se despertó a las dos de la tarde y ha pasado una hora desde que llego allí a desayunar.

 

Pero aun le pone una duda en su mente porque Stiles debería en las practicas de Lacrosse a esta hora, muerde su dona cavilando las posibilidades sin cuidado, pero sonríe con las mejillas lenas de comida, regodeándose de un buen chisme para contarle a Scott y reírse por un rato.

 

Por lo que toma su bolsita de papel con sus dos donas restantes, su café y empieza a caminar lleno de energía a la parte sur del pueblo donde los suburbios, la casa de Scott es lo mas cercano a una fantasía familiar que tiene; donde vive en esa casa y la madre de Scott le manda a bañar y que junte la ropa del suelo, y le mete los libros tirados en su morral y le da un beso antes de salir de la casa hacia la escuela, Melissa se parece mucho en como recuerda a su madre y es su deleite escucharle hablar, pero aparta esos pensamiento cuando toca timbre y espera. 

 

Pero cuando llega no hay nadie en ella, la puerta esta cerrada y suspira su decepción de un recibimiento, por lo que sube al techo para meterse en el cuarto de Scott, en ese lugar se va su segunda rosquilla y la mitad de su café, sentado en el borde de la cama derecha notando que el olor del alpha es fuerte pero no agresivo y se pregunta si en alguna parte de Scott hay algo de agresividad.

Pero aun asi nunca tuvo temor de decirle lo fuese pero sabe que que no debe arriesgarse, mira las pilas de libros y toma dos al asar.

 

Pero sus manos se ven llenas y no cree que lo que queda de café llegue a salvo a ningún lado de ese modo, asi que toma una mochila vieja del armario y mete los libros allí de paso, con una sonrisa en su rostro y casi mordiéndose el labio mueve la pila de libros de la puerta del baño a la punta derecha de la cama y deja una birome sobre ella con un papel roto.

 

Mira todo el cuarto con cuidado y decide mover también las cosas de la ventana y ponerlas debajo de la cama, sonriendo cuando se da cuenta que no esta dejando rastro de su presencia, satisfecho con la travesura en cuanto sale por la misma ventana por donde entro.

 

Camina distraído por el parque sin café, con la mochila al hombro y tomando la ultima dona de la bolsa, haciendo un bollo con ella, el sol esta cayendo para cuando lo nota, en un par de horas debería ir a trabajar, por lo que tranquilamente emprende camino al bar, sin mucho apuro pero en el trascurso de ello la casa de Stiles esta a solo metros de el.

Con una mueca despreocupada y con dos horas aun en su haber, sube por el techo de la parte de atrás de esa casa y pasa de largo por la ventana del baño, que sin haberlo notado antes tiene encendida la luz y el vapor se condensa sobre ella.

 

Stiles esta dándose una ducha,y cree que seria genia sacarle una foto para mandársela a Derek y ver como reacciona por lo que abre un poco la ventana con ayuda de sus garras, marcando la madera porque esta parece que no se abre muy seguido, el aire húmedo empieza a fugarse rápidamente y el se esconde cuando Stiles retira la cortina de baño y ve la ventana abierta por completo.

 

Le mira ponerse la toalla en la cintura y enfurruñado saca la cabeza por la ventana para mirar al vacío del bosque, que esta detrás de su casa, le contempla con la mano sobre su boca para no reírse a carcajadas, pero el corazón le late rápido porque Stiles casi lo sorprende a mitad de la broma, Stiles pregunta quien esta ahi y todo, pero el nombre de Derek sale de la boca del humano en forma de pregunta y eso apaga un poco su jocosidad.

 

Pero le mira unos instantes detenidamente viendo marcas en el cuello blanco y marcas de dedos en la muñecas de su amigo, pero si no se equivoca los puntos morados bajan de su cuello a su pecho hasta su ombligo, y es cuando las preguntas entran en su cabeza y Stiles cierra la ventana con fuerza sacándolo de ese estado.

 

Pero para cuando mira su reloj esta a media hora de llegar tarde al trabajo y que solo le den veinte dolares por la noche, si lo estafan pero su desayuno-almuerzo se basa en solo eso.

Asi que corre para dejar las preguntas para después sus ojos se encienden y atraviesa el bosque lo mas rápido que puede, finas gotas de sudor se desprenden de el cuando cae frente a la puerta del bar, entra jalando el aire y Jack lo mira mal como siempre.

 

\- Llegas tarde.- Isaac alza la mirada y el reloj barato sobre la cabeza del venado que marcan las diez en punto.

\- Son diez en punto.- replica y la mirada oscura en Jack le recuerda demasiado a su padre por lo que baja la cabeza tomando su delantal de la barra.

\- Hoy es martes, tenias que entrar a las nueve para llenar las heladeras.- Isaac abre los ojos.

\- Lo haré ahora, eso no es problema.- intenta disminuir el foco de agresividad de su jefe mientras se pone el delantal negro. Pero sin resultados.

\- Olvídalo lo harás antes de irte y no quiero protestas, ahora lleva el vodka a Borishnicof...- Isaac levanta la mirada y mira hacia la esquina de siempre y este esta mas acompañado que de costumbre.

\- ¿Que? ¿Ya esta aquí?- el hombre le tira la charola y luego pone la bebida sobre ella.

\- Cállate y has lo que te digo.- Jack se da la vuelta y atiende a tres mujeres de la calle que empiezan su turno en media hora.

\- Ok ok....- detesta servirle a ese sujeto pero igualmente lo hace, para entre las mesas llenas de personas y llega hasta el grupo de rusos, algunos mas jóvenes pero todos sobre el rango de los treinta.

 

Le mira de arriba a bajo, pero el pasa entre ellos para dejar las dos botellas y los diez chupitos, no es que en realidad las mesas sean bajas o que el tenga las piernas tan largas como para dejar a su trasero en la posición insinuante o donde este incitando a alguien a querer agarrarlo, el solo encorva su espalda de lado y deja todo ordenado para que se sirvan a gusto.

 

Pero allí esta la mano tomando todo su glúteo derecho y amasandolo como si le perteneciera al ruso de cincuenta años a su derecha.

 

\- ¿Podrías soltarme?-

\- ¿Que, la putita del bar hoy no esta de humor?- Isaac mira el techo y a Jack, que también le mira serio como una piedra pero el ruso no le suelta y el empuja con el dorso de su mano la fornida mano para que lo deje en paz.

\- ¡¡Parece que le gustas Borishnicof!!- se ríe estrepitoso un tipo mas joven a su derecha, que le aprieta el otro glúteo y no le deja ir.

\- ¡Oye ya basta!... no soy ninguna puta.- le refuta empujándolo y ambos hombres se paran a su lado rodeándolo

\- ¿O en realidad aun no lo sabes.?- le espeta con el aliento pútrido en el rostro.

\- Borishnicof....- alza la voz Jack, desde lejos por que eso es mas que solo palmearle trasero al chico y sujeta su brazo para que se su amigo le toque a gusto apenas de su resistencia.- suelta al camarero que necesito que entregue mas pedidos.- su tono es neutro y desinteresado desde la barra poniendo tragos sobre la misma, pero Isaac trata de zafarse porque sabe que su jefe no moverá un dedo para salir de la barra.

\- ¿Y que si no quiero eh? ¿Vas a quejarte putita?- le habla a el ahora, y Isaac esta a punto de perder su trabajo porque su ira empieza a flotar e su sangre y por la mirada del ruso sobre sus ojos sabe que se están poniendo dorados.

\- En ese caso debería arrestarlos a todos por abuso contra un menor de edad.- la voz de Parrish irrumpió en el lugar junto con tres oficiales de civil detrás de el, mas viejos pero que enseguida se acercaron a la mesa del ruso apartando a Isaac del hombre caucásico.

\- Parrish... no hay porque ponerse asi es solo un juego.- comento Jack que limpiaba los vasos.

\- No me interesan los juegos, quieres que te permita tener a Lahey aquí, esta bien. Mientras que esos tipos no le pongan las manos encima y le pagues lo que corresponde, no querrás que el sheriff se entere de este lugar ni de como tienes tus empleados ¿O si?- el joven oficial es escuchado atentamente y los rusos protestan en su idioma natal solo que los ojos claros los miran sobre su hombro, refutando algo en su mismo idioma y el joven beta se sorprende por ello.

\- Gracias...- murmura llegando a la barra y apenas Parrish pasa a su lado.

\- No dejes que te toque.- le dice al pasar pero es lo único que le dice y por alguna razón su vos le sonó fría y distante.

 

Esa noche se torna extraña, generalmente es Parrish quien agrádese el servicio pero esa noche lo hacen sus compañeros, el joven oficial se dedica a hablar con ellos solamente y a jugar pool, piden mas alcohol que otras noches y los rusos se habían marchado en ese momento, Jack estaba mas molesto que de costumbre por ese detalle, ya que Borishnicof es su cliente mas bebedor.

No le miraba ni se dirigía a el, el tiempo parecía mas lento de lo normal, a las tres de la mañana Parrish se fue arrastrando a uno de sus compañeros de turno, no saludo al irse siquiera, dejándolo con la sensación de vacío en el estomago, ese día se quedo hasta mas tarde cargando las tres heladeras del fondo del comercio, cajas sobre cajas, ni siquiera había notado lo vacías que estaban cuando sacaba de ellas lo que necesitaba.

Le dolía la espada de tanto agacharse y levantar cajas y meter botellas, sabe que mañana aun le dolerá pero solo sera por poco tiempo, deja su delantal detrás de la barra como siempre, Jack esta bebiendo junto a la mesa de pool donde Parrish estaba antes pero el charla con unas chicas y el estira su mano en el aire despidiéndose, el hombre solo asiente cuando el se va.

Son las siete de la mañana cuando empieza a caminar hacia la fabrica, con la mochila de Scott en el hombro con dos libros que planea leer, algo de ejercicio para su cabeza al menos, pero la sensación de que le seguían empezó a incrementarse, por lo que desvío el camino a su casa.

El sonido de las llantas detrás de el acelerando pusieron su alerta en rojo y se hecho a correr, se cruzo el morral por el pecho e imprimió velocidad al pavimento, solo que la camioneta negra lo adelanto y le bloqueo el camino, a milímetros de instarlo a saltar el vehículo, la imagen de Parrish del otro lado del parabrisas lo dejo con las manos sobre la trompa del auto.

 

\- ¿Parrish?- pregunto agitado.

\- ¿Adonde estas yendo? ¿Porque corres?- Isaac torció su cabeza al notarlo pasado de alcohol, enojado y torpe al hablar.

\- Porque me estas siguiendo.- insto mirándolo rodear el auto.

\- ¡Contéstame!- su corazón latió pesadamente la verle en ese estado, perturbado y enojado con el por alguna razón.

\- Voy a casa...- dijo pausadamente dando medio paso hacia atrás cuando lo tenia enfrente a el pero Parrish miro a un lado y apretó los dientes.

\- ¡Me estas mintiendo! Vienes por aquí todos los días y luego desaparecen entre estas fabricas, ahora dime a donde estas yendo!- Isaac abre su ojos al darse cuenta de e no es la primera vez que le sigue.

\- Ya te lo dije.- el vidrioso en sus ojos era tan característico y ya hasta se había acostumbrado a identificar ese estad de ebriedad en su trabajo.

\- Ok entonces no tendrás problema en llevarme contigo.- Parrish pareció respirar hondamente por la nariz, pero el no entendía todo eso, el olor a whisky llegándole cuando lo tubo enfrente.

\- No..- Parrish desencajo el rostro ante su respuesta y el contuvo el are un segundo.

\- ¿Porque no.?.- no estaba parpadeando para ver esa película acuosa en ellos y el rojo de las miles de venas resaltando cuanto mas bebió al salir del bar se presentaba allí. Pero el bajo la cabeza y miro el piso y paso su mano por la tira de la mochila que cruzaba su pecho.

\- Esta desordenado...?-

\- ¡No juegues conmigo Isaac! llévame donde duermes o te juro que te reporto y te meto en un hogar de acogida.- el tono neutro estaba otra vez allí y el abrió los ojos asustado con el hielo en su espalda, el no podía permitirse el control del estado sobre su persona, menos aun en su nueva condición.

 

Diez minutos después...

\- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí?.- dice sin aire al entrar a la oficina donde dormía el chico en aquel el viejo edificio. 

\- Que mas da.- Isaac se sentó sin ganas en el colchón y Parrish le miro.

\- Sabes que no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí, eres un menor.- se dio la vuelta para mirarle demasiado rápido causándole un mareo astronómico que balanceo todo el cuarto.

\- Si me reportas huiré, como veras no estoy apegado a esto, solo buscare otro lugar y listo.- trato de mostrarse inflexible, no notando como el oficial se sostenía de la silla paran perder el equilibrio.

\- Entonces te gusta esto. Vivir asi, trabajar en ese bar.. Borishnicof..- abrió sus brazos para señalar su entorno y dice con bronca mordiéndose el labio inferior, volviendo a su compostura de oficial enojado.

\- No, no me gusta pero es lo que tengo... no puedo vivir en ningún otro lado.- lo dice como si no tuviera otra opción y eso hace rumiar entre dientes a Parrish, hasta que lo espeta con gran energía.

\- ¡No lo entiendo!- Parrish da un giro muy rápido a todo el lugar y luego le mira pero se tambalea.- ¿Porque no vas con tus amigos... o no se... tienes algún pariente?- Isaac le mira y apenas logra sentarse a su lado en el colchón.

\- Si tengo pero no los conozco y el llamado que les hizo el sheriff hace algún tiempo... no resulto bien, y mis amigos... yo. No quiero que sepan que estoy aquí...- Isaac se miro los dedos avergonzado.- No quiero que me traten de forma extraña como si...-

\- ...Sintieran pena? O obligación de estar contigo?- Isaac le miro a los ojos y asintió.

\- Deberías dormir... estas muy borracho puedes quedarte si quieres...- le dice y de repente siente como el brazos del oficial sube por su espalda y se cuelga de su hombro.

\- No eres una carga Isaac... yo, tienes razón pero, rayos tome muchas cosas diferentes y necesitaba saber, donde estabas donde vivías...- Parrish cae de espaldas contra el colchón mareándose mas.

\- ¿Porque?- le pregunta algo mas ilusionado.

\- Porque me preocupas... no se porque, solo, ummhhh!!!- Parrish bosteza.- Quiero que estés bien...- pero su cabeza cae de lado y entra en un estado adormilado.

 

Isaac lo mira unos instantes y tira de una cuerda sobre su cabeza atada a unas poleas en el techo y unas lonas semi enteras cubren todas las ventanas dando algo de oscuridad, se pregunta desde cuando es que esta preocupado el oficial por el, ya a oscuras se quita el cinturón y la mochila, buscando un espacio en el colchón para el, recuesta su cabeza sobre su brazo dándole la espalda a Parrish y piensa un segundo en que pasara cuando despierte...

 

Sera el típico “que demonios hago yo aquí”, o “el silencio muerto lleno de vergüenza”, no es que hicieran nada pero están allí solos, durmiendo, en el mismo colchón, y el suelta el aire pensando, debería estar cansado pero su cuerpo no se lo permite, esta adaptado para soportar la fatiga y la falta de sueño, sus células tienden a compensar el exceso de esfuerzo en todas las áreas físicas.

 

Solo su cabeza le da el pie para cerrar los ojos, pero el murmullo ebrio le hace parpadear a penas unos milímetros.

 

\- Yo estaba solo... aprendía estar solo, me fui al ejercito porque estaba solo, nadie me lo impedía nadie le preocupaba y al gobierno le convenía, me recuerdas a mi.. tanto.. asi como si fuéramos un reflejo que deje aquí antes de irme...- la lengua es torpe al decirlo pero el escucha casi con la pie de los hombros erizada.

\- Acaso quieres evitar algo... soy un mal recuerdo no?- Isaac aplana las arrugas en el colchón con su dedo, sintiendo las fibras bajo su yema y el contante recordatorio que a nadie le alegra tenerle cerca.

\- Escuche lo de tu padre...- y su espalda se puso de piedra casi tan fría como el hielo y jura que se le olvido respirar al imaginar la secuencia donde el sabia ahora lo que pasaba con su padre, las marcas, los golpes, el modo en que le castigaba desde que tenia ocho años.

\- ¿Que?- alcanzo a soltar sin saber como, un miedo viejo lleno de recuerdos subiendo por debajo de su piel hasta su nuca.

\- Quiero...decir, osea... su muerte fue extraña pero eso no tiene que marcarte. Y Isaac vuelve a respira casi al galope, pero no sabe si entre liviano o estresado.- Isaac.-

\- Que...- el movimiento en el colchón le llama la atención y amaga a mirar sobre su hombro.

\- No trabajes mas en el bar...o dejes que eso tipo,.- sus labios se pegan y suena raro como lo dice pero su lengua pasa por ellos para que torpemente le deje terminar su idea.

\- ¿Quieres que me muera de hambre?- dice incrédulo al sentir su mano en su hombro y su aliento detrás de la oreja.

\- No... quiero que vengas conmigo, podría adoptarte o algo y ser tu hermano mayor, vivirías en mi casa y volverías al colegio...- apoya su mejilla torpemente sobre la oreja del lobo y un escalofrío muy diferente sube por el estomago del Isaac.

\- ¿¿Que??- pregunta cuando se siente abrasado casi al completo y no sabe si huir o acurrucarse.

\- Es lo que eh estado pensando todo este tiempo... mientras te veía trabajar.- y Parrish masculla algo mas pero su lengua ya no puede moverse como antes y cae dormido sujetándolo de ese modo poco usual.

 

Sus ojos claros están mas abiertos de lo normal por la sorpresa, por el calor en su espalda y lo completamente confortable del abraso del que no puede huir porque esta congelado con cada una de las letras en esas palabras que espeto desprovisto de inhibición alguna.

 

Su cuerpo empieza a relajarse entre una seguidilla de minutos, de pensarse con un hermano mayor el cual le gusta y mucho, como en volver al colegio, en estar en una casa, con alguien que ha estado pensando en su bienestar de una manera tan real, sin que el lo supiera, el iba al bar para cuidarle las espaldas, para no dejarlo apartado y a meced del mundo con dientes muy afilados.

 

Y cree que ese sera un muy lindo despertar, el siendo cuidado por alguien mas, alguien que quiere hacerlo por voluntad propia, sin lastima, sin ataduras.

 

Fin.


End file.
